As wireless devices become increasingly sophisticated, protocols and network equipment have evolved to support enhanced services, such as packet-based communications with data networks. However, portions of the telephony infrastructure remain reliant upon outdated protocols and equipment that are ill-prepared to handle the dynamic and rapid pace of today's networks. For example, the home location register (HLR) governs, in part, the ability of wireless devices to access packet-based networks. However, because of the ever-changing array of available data networks, it can be extremely difficult to maintain home location registers properly configured.